<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>有情饮水 by haojun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845541">有情饮水</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haojun/pseuds/haojun'>haojun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, mob, on the street</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haojun/pseuds/haojun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>你说你孤独，就像很久以前，长星照耀十三个州府。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>mob - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>有情饮水</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>巴蒂需要一件外套。<br/>这个季节的港岛总下雨，倒好像他身在已经没多少印象的英国。下雨天是流血天，古惑仔在街上火拼，他生意不开张，没饭食，没衣穿，买水钱也交不起，捧着胃窝在板床上抖抖索索两天半，终于还是爬起来开工。巴蒂四肢冰冰凉凉额头却滚烫，他神色很倦，在冷雨街头站定，被风一刮，他和屋顶铁皮就同步折叠成一团。英国佬也怕冷，也想见太阳，这件事总让九龙土著听来哈哈大笑，获得别样的优越感。巴蒂居住九龙多年，磕磕绊绊讲半生不熟广东话，最会的几句是骂街，这也有多年。<br/>他是长得很标致的那类英国佬，长手长脚细瘦伶仃格外惹人喜欢，蓝眼睛里头是格陵兰海岛投射向遥远的港岛的阴影，金发褪色像枯草，反而让他有种与九龙城寨相合的气质。或许换一个不是九龙的舞台他就足以颠倒众生吹灰不费。然而命运把他，一个被遗弃的英国男孩儿送到九龙来，他就只是街头一个几分之一买水钱的好用容器，他包罗万物一样，承接九龙城寨贫穷的欢乐，孱弱的生命在他人赤裸身体的阴影覆盖之下颤抖如二胡琴弦，就获得一种平衡，似乎也如哲人所说，生命自有蓬勃之道。<br/>固定客人他是有的，十六岁马仔叫家明爱他，隔壁四十岁大佬叫忠哥也爱他，他们在桥两端代表年老与年少，而巴蒂介于年少与年老之间，是那个隐秘之火燃烧的长生地带。兼之他是个英国佬，谁也知九龙城寨之外如何光景，在城里捏着巴蒂下巴骂他二五仔，在他白皮肤上留下青紫痕迹白色液体，也算是表达同仇敌忾爱国心意，巴蒂不太在意这些，只是沉默着任人操，然后说，money，quickly,sir。反正言而总之，只要他站出来在街上，总有钱买水食饭。<br/>今夜没有黑社会火拼街头，只是要降落在启德机场的飞机在城寨旁边47度急剧大转弯，巴蒂抬头看一看，一个十六七岁男孩子站在窗户边上，拿着竹竿要捅飞机，忽然把晾在阳台上白衬衫碰掉了。不知道哪家电线又缠住了，巴蒂从头上拿下少年的白衬衫，看到城寨里漆黑一片，飞机轰鸣里星星倒很明亮，巴蒂听到这后生仔奔跑下楼来。<br/>“你恤衫。”巴蒂含糊了一句广东话，将衬衫递到少年手边，“你要系嫌脏就自己洗洗，唔好耽误大人做生意。”<br/>“几钱……？”少年是赤膊下来的，他看着这个英国佬，在裤子上擦擦手，把恤衫接过来，那恤衫还残留肥皂味，十分清新，连这交易问话都罩在里侧显得温情脉脉，像是很多年以后流行的那类自我表达文艺片。但一篇黑暗中巴蒂根本没看清这孩子长什么样子，他笑了一声，像是菜贩子报出今日时蔬价格一样报出价钱，少年愣了一下，学生仔一样掏裤兜，掏出纸钞来。<br/>那钱足够做个口活，于是巴蒂接过被汗水濡湿的纸钞，吻他，抱他，在一片黑暗中将他扔进眩晕的海浪里去。他比男孩子高出一头，瘦得像后生仔那一会儿手里拿着的竹竿，男孩子捧着他的脸颊吻他，毫无章法，很快就让巴蒂喘不上气来，巴蒂将手伸进男孩子腰腹之间，轻轻抽开了男孩子腰间的绳，他的手抓住男孩子的那玩意儿，这样的举动，让男孩子放开了他的嘴唇，在黑暗中双手并用，用细小的摩擦声剥下了巴蒂的衣服。<br/>夜里好凉，男孩子用手去碰巴蒂的乳尖，去摸巴蒂裸露的肌肤上被夜风激起的细微凸起，他开始在黑暗里低低地发笑，有些羞怯的声音混在飞机轰鸣的声响里，突然非常迷人。他那玩意儿坚硬地顶着巴蒂的大腿内侧，于是巴蒂跪在地上给他咬，九龙城里有人在黑暗里大骂点冇电了的时候，男孩子用手抚摸着巴蒂半场的、枯萎的金色头发，他说，你好靓。然后不太知情地射在巴蒂脸上。他们什么都看不见，星星亮着，但是四十米力的太远，根本不足以照亮，巴蒂索性攀在他身上，凑着耳边给他讲，你唔行啊，后生仔，是处男啊？<br/>男孩子十六七岁，是第一次买春。他在黑暗里涨红了脸，支支吾吾不说话，巴蒂于是猜出来他是，又笑，本嚟该我畀你包个利是，但系我冇钱，他在黑夜里点了一支照明的烟，你讲点办呢，后生仔。<br/>男孩子不说话，扶住了巴蒂的腰，另一只手去摸他的小腹。他摸到肋骨，然后说，你好瘦。巴蒂又感觉那玩意儿坚硬地顶在他腿下，于是他说，你做个全套吧，后生仔。于是他自己伸手从身下的衣物里找润滑剂，自己探旱路变水路，口里叼着烟，还口齿不清地说，咁小年纪，点解要走旱路。<br/>他像蛇一样盘在男孩子身上，但是四肢渐渐像额头一样滚烫，他吐掉嘴里的烟头，男孩子缓缓地蹭进去，某一个位置对路，让巴蒂闷哼一声，男孩子拾起地上白恤衫，连头脸，罩在他上半身。海面涨潮，后生仔终于无师自通，他手臂有力，举起巴蒂，又慢慢把巴蒂拥进怀里，巴蒂钉在少年那玩意儿上，像是被订上绞刑架。他闻着少年白衬衫上的肥皂味，因为快感颤抖着小声啜泣，隐秘的火焰在地面上绵延千里，四十米上的星星却看不见。反反复复，少年终于拔出来，巴蒂双腿打颤，跌坐在几件衣服上面，而这后生仔又不知情地射在属于他的白衬衣上。<br/>他穿上裤子说，英国佬，恤衫送畀你了。巴蒂在衬衫里听着他跑上楼，于是将衬衫套在自己身上，那一股肥皂味慢慢淡去了。他穿上裤子，又回屋檐下等。<br/>他的大衣还差些钱。<br/>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>